


An Icy Surprise

by tinyheartless



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Ranmaru is away on the northland trip with Cecil and texts Otoya to tell him their return flight was delayed. Otoya feels upset about losing time to spend with Ranmaru, until he's presented with a surprise.





	An Icy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I'm gonna give a big thank you to the flashbang mods for hosting this event. I've really been wanting to write more utapri fics, and this gave me the perfect chance to do it.  
> Also, more thanks to my paired artist [ Jasper](https://twitter.com/itoshike) for the wonderful [ art](https://twitter.com/itoshike/status/1094036395197313024)!!

_Our flight was delayed, because of a snowstorm._

_We went back to the lodge. We might be able to board tomorrow morning._

Otoya stares at the texts Ranmaru sent him earlier this morning. He’s disappointed but not surprised that something like this would happen. Although he was a little confused at the suddenness of it, considering both him and Cecil were able to get photos taken the day before without weather problems, he figured the world was just somehow against Otoya and Ranmaru seeing each other.

The both of them had been busy lately with idol work and haven’t been able to catch time to talk, let alone see each other. Otoya was really looking forward to finally spending time with Ran after he and Cecil got back from their northland trip. To say that he was a little sad that he would be late to return was kind of an understatement.

There’s no point in dwelling over it, though— Otoya would still get to spend time with him, even if he will be arriving late.

He decides he’ll go to the gym for a late workout to distract himself. He closes his phone, but just as he’s about to set it down, he gets a call.

Conveniently, it’s Ranmaru. _Screw the gym_ — he quickly answers it.

“Hey, Ran.”

“Hey, uh...sorry I couldn’t be back sooner.”

“Don’t apologize; that’s out of your control.”

“I know, but...I wanted to see you.”

“Yeah?” Otoya’s heart jumps. “Me too. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

A pause— Otoya hears a mysterious slam, but Ranmaru speaks before he can comment on it.

“So, do anything today?”

“Oh, not much...just had an ordinary work day. Did you get any more photos today?”

“No, we got enough, since we planned to be done yesterday, anyway.”

“Mm. Was it fun?”

“Uh, yeah, except for all the dogs tackling me.”

Otoya laughs, imagining the scene.

“Hey,” Ran suddenly says, “you should go outside.”

“What, why?”

“Just...trust me. Come outside, and bring a jacket.”

“But it’s too cold out.”

“...Please?”

Otoya is confused, but decides to humor him. He goes to the front door.

“Okay,” he says, slipping his shoes on, “I’ll go outside.”

“Good.”

Otoya puts the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he slips his winter coat on, then opens the door. He almost drops his phone in shock.

Ranmaru is there, on the sidewalk.

“Hey.” Ranmaru says, over the phone.

Otoya manages to get his phone safely into his pocket and shut the door before he runs into Ranmaru’s arms. He jumps at the last second, which startles him, but Ran still barely falters, holding onto Otoya’s thighs so he doesn’t fall.

Ranmaru starts to ask him something, but Otoya goes to kiss him instead of listen. He’s so excited that he misses Ran’s mouth a few times, kissing more of his chin or his cheek, which Ran finds endearing.

“H-Hey…!” Ran says, albeit laughing, trying to get Otoya’s attention. He lowers Otoya’s legs back onto the ground, and cups his face, which is growing colder the longer they stand outside. Ran gives him one last kiss.

“You liar! I missed you.” Otoya says, lips still pressed against Ran’s.

“I know,” he smiles, “I could tell.”

“Why’d you say your flight was delayed?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Otoya buries his face in Ran’s neck and punches him in his side. It’s been actual weeks since they’ve been able to hug like this. Ran ignores the hit, only tightening his arms around Otoya.

“Wanna come in?”

“Actually, I...wanted to take you somewhere, first.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Another one?”

“Yeah, it should be fun.” Ranmaru steps back and opens the passenger side door of the car. “Wanna go?”

Otoya nods enthusiastically, getting into the car.

 

The car ride is warm, thankfully, and Otoya gets to hold Ranmaru’s hand on the way to wherever he is taking them. When they get closer to the downtown area, he gets an idea about where they’re going.

“Wait,” he says, “you aren’t taking me ice skating, are you?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

“Ran, I don’t know how to ice skate.”

“Really? You’ve never gone?”

Otoya shakes his head.

They pull into a parking lot and find an open space. When they get out of the car, Ran meets him on the other side.

“You spoiled the surprise.” He grabs Otoya’s hand. “But, don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to skate.”

“Hey, it’s still surprising…!”

They head inside, pulling up their hoods, because of how cold the rink is and to somewhat hide their identities.

After getting their skates, Otoya follows Ran onto the ice and immediately reaches for him, grabbing his hands. There’s plenty of people on the ice already, which is nice for them, because they’re able to blend in on the off chance that either of them _do_ get recognized. Unfortunately, the crowd of people creates more work for Ran, as he tries to guide both of them on the ice without running into anyone. Judging by how he seems to glide over the ice like it’s nothing, Otoya assumes he’s had a lot of practice.

“How often have you done this?”

“Huh? Oh, my parents used to take me every winter until some time in my teens.” Otoya can see his tiny clouds of breath as he talks, revealing how cold it is inside. “It was kind of like a tradition for a while.”

“Oh, that sounds nice...”

Otoya can’t help but think about his own childhood, without his parents. He wonders what kind of traditions he would’ve had if he had a real family. What funs things he would’ve done by now. But, he gets broken out of his thoughts when Ranmaru almost runs into someone, taking them to a part of the rink that’s less crowded with people.

“Hey,” he turns to Otoya, “ready to skate by yourself?”

“No, what if I fall?”

“I won’t let you fall.”

Ranmaru demonstrates how he should move his feet on the ice, before he lets go of Otoya’s hands, and he moves away to give him some space. Otoya tries moving by himself and is able to do it without immediately falling, albeit he is moving more slowly than Ran.

“Try going quicker— don’t be afraid of falling.”

Otoya abides, and somehow successfully starts skating at a regular pace. He gets excited and looks at Ran...and that’s when he loses his focus, thus losing his balance. He mentally prepares to fall backwards, and goes to catch himself with his hands, but Ranmaru’s hands are suddenly under his arms to do it for him.

“Told you I wouldn’t let you fall,” he says, lifting him up. “Hey, are you cold?”

He vaguely realizes just how much he’s been shivering.

“Well...yeah,” he says.

Ran takes his heavy, black scarf off and wraps it around Otoya’s neck. For some reason, it’s bigger on Otoya, and he has to wrap the end piece over part of his face, covering his nose. He is a little thankful for that, because now Ranmaru can’t see how red he is from the blush that’s spreading on his face.

“Now let’s have you practice a little more,” Ran says.

They skate around the rink for awhile, Ran always hovering Otoya to make sure he can be there in case he loses his balance again. But, Otoya feels like something is missing.

He moves towards Ran, again. “Even though I can do it now, can I still hold your hand?”

Ran looks at him, but then turns to skate away from him.

“You have to work for it,” he smiles.

When Otoya goes to chase ran, he almost runs into a few people, his beginner’s clumsiness still affecting him. He loses him a couple times in the crowd, and has to venture around to find him.

 _Now that’s just cheating,_ Otoya thinks.

When he thinks he’s spotted him again, he races towards him. At the last minute, however, he realizes he’s targeted a stranger and tries to stop himself. His lack of practice skating at such a speed comes back to haunt him— he’s pretty sure this time he’s going to fall, because Ran is nowhere in sight.

Then, there’s those familiar hands on him, catching him yet again and proving him wrong.

He turns around and meets eyes with Ran.

“Found you,” Otoya’s voice is muffled by the scarf.

Ran just looks at him like before, only this time he seems mildly irritated.

“...What?”

“I can’t kiss you with the scarf up like that.”

He feels the warmth in his cheeks spread to his ears, and maybe even his neck— he isn’t sure. All he knows is Ran is pulling down his scarf and kissing him in the middle of the rink.

But no one else is really paying attention.

 

After they come back to Otoya’s place, they sit together by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and trying to warm up. When Ran wraps the both of them up in a blanket, he kisses him, and he thinks about how happy he is that they finally got to spend time together, again.

He silently hopes that ice skating will become a winter tradition for them.


End file.
